Heart Without A Beat
by BleedingShadesOfAURA
Summary: The Council elders have suddenly decided to take Zero Kiryu under imprisonment due to some reason which, in Kaname's view, is litigious. Will Kaname be able to protect his most precious person from the cruel hands of the Senate, which is determined to completely eradicate the existence of the ex-human?


_P_ _airing: KanameXZero_

 _Rated: M_

 _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight_

 ****H.W.A.B****

 **Heart Without A Beat.**

 **Prologue.**

The rattling of chains and the sound of feet shifting bounced off the dungeon walls every now and then as echoes of harsh panting and anguish accompanied it. A lone figure rested on the cold floor with legs bent and knees hugged to a chest. Frostbitten fingers dug into the mucky, bloodstained ground as ice-cold breath left freezing, pale lips in a rush, lungs wheezing under the pressure of the chilling air.

It was almost difficult to breathe.

Cold wetness mulishly clung to silver lashes as they fluttered. Panicked, violet eyes traced the filthy floor and walls of the prison, repulsed by the hollow emptiness that chilled him to his very core. Deadly silence, save for his panting, embraced him in a blanket of complete hollowness, terrifyingly calm as it was. The dirty, old walls seemed to close in on him and his heartbeat picked up pace. Coldness seeped into his spine from where his back was pressed against a wall, damp hair sticking to his forehead and falling into tired lavender pools.

No life surrounded him. He was completely alone.

Where he was and how he got there, he did not know.

Darkness enclosed him. He didn't even know what time it was. There was no window or anything in this dark cellar to tell.

When he had woken up in this cold, filthy place with heavy iron shackles securing his feet and the faintest taste of his own blood on his lips, he had immediately panicked; his mind being assaulted by various case scenarios that might have lead him to this state and this- _place_. His hands had scurried to pry away the links holding him away from freedom, pale fingers pulling and scratching and desperately _trying_.

But to no avail of course.

After trying an attempt at dissipating the negative thoughts and reminding himself to breathe again, his brain had supplied some much needed, but not the least bit helpful, information that what he was dealing with here wasn't a miniscule matter. It was hard to come by people who still new some powerful ancient charms these days.

He was completely, no matter how much his pride suffered to admit it, helpless against this.

He had been put in quite a frighteningly vulnerable position and all he could do was wait until someone decided to take pity on him.

Why was his life so fucking messed up?

Zero gnashed his teeth, his form tense against the wall. And why was it so God damn cold in here!

He pulled his legs further into himself, small tremors racking his form and his breath coming a bit harder. Eyelids fluttered close over fine cheekbones, silver threads brushing against the creamy skin in a gentle gesture.

Pathetic... that is what he must look right now.

A silver skull buried in the soft cradle of his arms, memories of warmth and soft affectionate eyes flashing cruelly in his mind's iris.

He shivered.

Doubt and dread's ghostly hands wrapped around his throat, drowning him in the depth of despair as he mentally struggled to break the surface and draw a lungful of much needed air which he was never before truly permitted the luxury of.

A dark, omnipresent part of him wanted to relish in it... to bask in the bittersweet pain of despair and take in the poison. To let it corrode him from the inside out and weave deadly patterns into his spirit. To let it finish him until nothing was left of his tormented soul. The parasite made him want to let go of that last golden thread still connecting him to his sanity and salvation. He just _so_ badly wanted to let it go sometimes.

An opposing hand reached into the sweaty silver strands before grasping them almost painfully, head shaking violently.

 _No... stop it...!_

The prefect again made an attempt to will himself out of his distressed thoughts, to shut that door leading to the darkest corners of his psyche where all the taunting, evil worms lay.

Distracting himself, the hunter let his head loll against the wall, watching as the breaths leaving his freezing lips condensed in the air.

And here he thought that he was finally starting to take it easy; life, that is.

A bitter chuckle left him, the foreign sound reflecting back from the walls and falling deafeningly on his ears.

 _Oh, the irony_.

**H.W.A.B**

"Seiren"

Said woman quickly appeared by the door, taking not a minute to arrive.

"My lord" she uttered with great respect as her dull grey eyes took in the state of her lord.

He had a hand buried in his chocolate tresses, eyes closed as if in some mental pain. It was definitely something quite serious. Her master wasn't one to show emotions openly.

A few documents and white pages were scattered messily on the dark desk. The innocent ink jar lay shattered into small pieces and the dark liquid dripped from the edge as if crying from the torment.

The pureblood didn't even so much as bother to look up as he ordered in a deadly, low voice; the kind that would make blood freeze in veins.

"Arrange for a meeting with the Council elders immediately. I would wish to speak to them" His oppressively haunting yet, at the same time, frighteningly calm eyes then unveiled from beneath thick lashes to finally regard the faithful person before him, his tone leaving no room for exceptions; "And tell them I won't tolerate any excuses. I want them all to be present"

His features showed just how _aggravated_ and _serious_ he was.

She knew better than to do _otherwise_.

"Yes, my lord" was the usual answer he got.

And with that she was dismissed.

Once the silveratte left, Kaname leaned back into his chair, composure taut yet flawlessly composed. He eyed the recently received documents suspiciously, two elegant fingers pressing at his temple.

A sudden lick of flames and the paper was nothing but grey ash, lying there innocently on the desk.

"You will _not_ take away what's precious to me. _Never_ "

**H.W.A.B**

 _AN/_ _*puts hands in the air* Ah, I give up. I'm tired of editing this over and over and over and over and over and over and- *shuts mouth*_

 _But_ _I'm expecting a good write with this plot._

 _I know it's short but I'll make it up to you guys, I swear on my_ _dignity *cough* dignity *cough*_

 _Feedback; always greatly appreciated_

 _See ya folks!_


End file.
